A Senhora da Boa Morte
by MlleAngieB
Summary: ...Ou um conto de vingança Targaryen. História situada pós terrível show finale de Game of Thrones; que além de miserável roteiro e descaracterização dos personagens; deixou uma realidade insustentável nos 7 Reinos. Como a Velha Ama dizia; vingança é um direito. Pode possuir alguns elementos presentes apenas nos livros do universo da saga. *Partículas de Jonerys*
1. Prologo

Prólogo

"Medo corta mais fundo que espadas  
...O homem que teme perder já perdeu"

Ninguém sabia muito ao certo quando os maltrapilhos começaram a chegar; vinham de todos os lados nesta encruzilhada, ocupando as margens da Estrada do Rei -e outras- por uma chance de sobreviver e mais segurança. Velhos que se arrastavam, crianças que choravam de fome, aleijados das batalhas, homens e mulheres sem muita esperança. Carregavam o pouco que tinham, no desalento e imundice, muitos morriam brigando por aquelas misérias. Assim também ficou conhecido aquele lugar: Estalagem da Miséria.

Diziam que um dia o prédio já tinha recebido duas cabeças coroadas (Imaginem!); mas a medida que as guerras avançavam e trocavam seus donos, e o Reino caia no caos; a estalagem não designava mais apenas o lugar original, e sim o cortiço que foi se espalhando em torno. Sem lei. Sem moral. Sem paz (Animais! Animais!).

A neve se acumulava. O vento gelado e implacável. Diariamente, eram jogados numa vala –não muito longe dali- os que sucumbiram à intempérie (ou que fosse), não antes de roubarem lhes os casacos e peles (se os tivessem). O inverno seria tão longo como o ultimo verão; todos sabiam, e o desespero lhes sufocava a alma. Como iriam aguentar? Muitos vagavam e invadiam o que achavam no caminho a procura de comida e qualquer coisa. Quebraram o que podiam, levavam o que dava. Ninguém sabia muito bem quem eram agora os senhores das terras, ou mesmo quem estava sentado no Trono de Ferro (a maioria se recusava a acreditar na historia que corria que o trono não mais existia e fora queimado por um dragão!).

\- Estes bastardos nortenhos esfomeados continuam a vir para o sul; não queriam seu Reino?! Roubam o pouco que temos e os senhores daqui não fazem nada... Alguns cobres por cada cabeça! Faço mesmo de graça...- dizia um soldado sem orelha tomando uma cerveja aguada que não matava sua sede. Tinha sede.

\- Castigo porque deixaram um aleijado nortenho no trono! Um homem que não fode, nunca teve mulher...como pode ser Rei?! Bran o Donzela! – e o ferreiro cuspiu no chão uma gosma amarela que comia e quase foram os poucos dentes que tinha junto para mostrar o desgosto.

\- Não, dizem que fodia a irmã; por isso lhe deu metade do Reino! – riu a prostituta que vira muito na vida sentada no colo de outro naquela aglomeração no pátio da estalagem.

\- Isso era a Rainha Vermelha! Não era? Antes de explodir Porto Real de vez; deixou carvão como tinha prometido a maldita Leoa; matou toda sua família para ser Rainha... – indignou-se uma velha aia limpando a orelha com a barra da saia.

\- Não fale bobagens, sua velha! –e lhe deu um tapa na cabeça- Rainha Cersei nos protegeu da vadia Targaryen! Foi o demônio alado que queimou tudo todos sabem! Os Targaryens que se deitam com irmãos, abominação! – o caçador calvo carregava uma cicatriz na cara e muito ódio dentro de si.

\- E agora quem fala bobagem, seu chupa pau Lannister?! – disse a senhora ao se levantar e enfiar uma faca na mesa com o único braço bom que tinha- ...A Rainha Prateada ia passar anos lutando pelos Reinos para depois queimar a capital erguida pela família dela? Quantos invernos você tem? Na época dos Dragões não passávamos fome assim. Essa estrada aí, a agua que chega, os Targaryens!... Mas o Duende! Ele a traiu e de novo é Mão! Malditos Leões! Sempre mandando.

\- Pelos 7! – levantou-se o homem com a cicatriz- A vadia Targaryen fodia todas as noites com aqueles selvagens dela –e alguns se bezenram- Sim, os mesmos que agora sangram os reinos em nome dela... Ela não respeitava a Fé! Nenhuma fé! Banhava se com o sangue de inocentes para continuar seduzindo os homens a fazer o que quisesse! – gritou- Mas o Estranho a levou por nossa sorte.

\- O Estranho.. – falou o ferreiro- ... Teremos mais um ano dele...- olhou para o que lhe cercava e viu o soldado a seu lado tremer mais- Não sei com quem as Rainhas fodem... Mas dizem que nem o Governo aguentou o cheiro de morte, merda e dragão na Cidade das Cinzas... Isso ou estão se borrando pelos levantes nas províncias.

\- Eles impediram a Rainha Louca de destruir o restante dos Reinos; erraram em não abater a besta dela que sobrou... – o homem em pé, pegou o resto de queijo duro e saiu.

\- Eu a vi... A Rainha... Aquela com o monstro dela... – a outra mulher falou- ...Cruzou 6 vezes o céu, e 2 vezes parou aqui durante as guerras. Os Targaryens são perigosos, não são? Ela pediu para ouvir as mulheres, e depois as crianças... Ela me deu 1 veado de prata e comida... Mas não se pode confiar num Dragão, não é?

O caçador agora caçava uma outra presa afastando se em direção as florestas, pois nos tempos de guerra e depois deles um pedaço de queijo duro é uma fortuna. Ele atraiu a atenção de uma jovem com a sua; não era bonita, nem mal podia dizer que era já era mulher, mais ossos que carne; mas era o que se tinha para hoje. Ele agora lhe puxada pelo braço e cabelos, a puta que resistia.

Uma sombra cruzou sua atenção, algo gélido lhe cortou o instinto. Morte. Mas logo a frente viu uma figura feminina em capa e capuz negro, que movia os quadris em direção a um bosque logo ali; e ignorou seus instintos primários. Largou a menina que puxava e com um sorriso perseguiu um premio maior. Os dias eram poucas horas gris.

Ao perder a figura que seguia para as arvores, sentiu como se fosse observado, sentiu medo, sentiu como se cada fantasma seu lhe apunhalasse o corpo. Tremeu. Já não tinha tanta certeza de onde ia, e quando viu estava embrenhado no bosque. Corvos voaram. Um barulho. Puxou seu punhal; mas a palavra estrangeira que não compreendeu viu seu carrasco. Um grito de pavor nasceu em sua garganta e se espalhou pelo ar. Morreu ardendo.

O corpo foi achado apenas no dia seguinte. Queimado. Irreconhecível. Cheirando carne assada. Tinha dragão de ouro onde antes tinha olhos. E todos já sabiam: a vingança Targaryen cobrava mais um. Uns diziam ter visto o Terror Negro, outros que era impossível; que eram os partidários da Rainha Louca vingando-a. Outros diziam que era apenas a Senhora que já assombrava a região há anos. Não, afirmavam outros, era a própria Rainha das Cinzas.

Mas enquanto aquela tinha um coração de pedra; esta não tinha coração algum.


	2. O Amante

Ele acordou gritando, como acordava desde então, sentou se nas peles tentando se acalmar. O corpo encharcado pelo suor apesar do frio cruel. O batimento acelerado do seu coração. "Não, por favor, não" – ele repetia a si mesmo e a quem estivesse ouvindo. Passou as costas da mão rápido –com vergonha- para se livrar das lagrimas. Mas a realidade o devorou.

Se fechasse os olhos de novo, ele a veria como da ultima vez, e o que o perseguia a cada noite. _Aquele último olhar dela_. Nada era pior. O jovem se levantou, pegou um pano e bateu num reservatório de agua, quebrando a camada de gelo e conseguindo ainda molhar o tecido. Limpou as mãos até conseguir tirar o sangue que via nelas.

Ele não se recordava quando tinha partido Além da Muralha, se havia passado semanas, ou meses. A noite era eterna. As nevascas puniam a todos, não se podia mudar o acampamento com a mesma facilidade que antes. Não havia nada além da pouca caça, e a caça não se fazia tarefa pratica. Fome. Ele perdera muito do seu peso, ao olhar ao seu entorno percebia que não era o único, nem o pior. Ele passou a comer menos, passando sua ração a outros. Tormund o repreendeu _"Você alimenta quem já está morto; nós alimentamos quem terá mais chance de sobreviver e caçar"._

A neve se acumulava, fofa e mortal. Sentia seu corpo sempre úmido. Nunca tinha visto um frio tão implacável, era uma doce criança de verão. Tinha perdido 2 dedos do pé e 1 da mão. A única salvação era atravessar a Westeros de novo; ou estariam todos condenados. Parte do povo já havia criticado a ideia de voltar a uma terra que nunca tinha sido generosa a eles e em pleno inverno.

Jon Snow cumpriu suas funções diárias com o grupo e voltou a sua barraca, ouvira aquele choro que o angustiava e tentara ignorar. Sabia que estava apenas na sua cabeça, não havia bebês ali. O rugir do vento balançava seu casebre sem tréguas, e havia murmúrios de conversas não tão distantes. Ele vivia mais recluso, sozinho.

O Povo Livre ainda lembrava-se da amazona na fera de fogo que viera destruiu o maior inimigo. A líder de povos tão livres quanto eles; que no pouco que conseguiram se comunicar era a Rainha das Mil Vitórias, espantosas vitorias de povos que escolheram ser seu. Eles não entendiam como alguém podia mata-la em sua confiança, mesmo ou ainda mais, sendo Jon. _"Um homem pode possuir uma mulher ou um homem pode possuir uma faca, mas nenhum homem pode possuir ambas. Toda garota pequena aprende isso de sua mãe"_... As palavras de Ygritte vieram com o vento. A confiança tinha sido quebrada.

Ele tentava costurar algumas peles para melhorar seu casaco, mastigava uma carne seca. O hidromel lhe fazia companhia. Algumas mulheres quiseram tê-lo desde que rumaram juntos. Não podia ter ninguém. O Esposo de Ursas lhe disse que onde estavam não lhe alcançavam sentenças sulistas, Jon tentou explicar que não era isso. Mas como explicar que ninguém era ela? O amigo nunca entendera o que o Stark fizera _"Ela desceu dos céus por você; por mim; não foi? Ela era sua; por que você destruiu com tudo mais uma vez?"_ Jon não sabia responder.

A 1ª vez que ele fora para o extremo norte, e vestira negro, tinha a cabeça cheia de ideias tão românticas sobre a Patrulha que Sansa ou Bran de Princesas e Cavaleiros. A realidade o abateu nos primeiros dias; a raiva de seu pa... seu tio por ter permitido que ele fosse para esta vala moral do Reino. Seu tio Benjen tentara lhe alertar ainda em Winterfall, mas com sua jovem cabeça achando que era alguém não o ouviu. Talvez fosse isso, quisera ser alguém; alguém além do bastardo de Ned Stark. Não podia ir a Porto Real com Ned tanto quanto ficar com Lady Catelyn no Norte.

Algum dia tinha tido um lar? Algum dia tinha tido uma família? Não tinha tanta certeza.

A última vez que vira os Starks em sua despedida, eles tinham murmurado que talvez fosse melhor esta volta; ao menos não seria executado, que fora um lugar que Jon tinha encontrado dias gloriosos. Um sentimento antigo, novamente seu destino era a margem, sem opção real. Os legítimos Starks a sua frente. Era levado ao lugar que já tinha sido traído a morte, que jurou nunca mais retornar. Sua vigília já havia terminado. Era amargo; não havia mais conhecidos ou amigos seus, ele era o assassino. Era parte da escoria da Muralha que um dia tinha desprezado.

Por isso, reconhecera os julgamentos. Ele era o regicida. Não havia mais honra.  
Além de que qualquer crime; ele compartilhara pão e sal com a Rainha; era hospede dela na Fortaleza Vermelha. Os Deuses não perdoam esta transgressão. E os homens de preto não perdoam quem tudo teve e em desgraça caiu. Ele fora um rei, ele fora um herói, ele fora o favorito de uma rainha, não qualquer uma.

Mas como ela podia ter confiado em um bastardo, diziam em sua cara. Nascido na mentira e na luxuria, eram todos traidores. Quanto estupido em mata-la? Ah se eles tivessem a Rainha Dragão a gemer sob eles todas as noites. "Como era come-la?"- riam se dele. Qualquer um deles podia ir a Vila Toupeira e pagar uma puta de cabelos prata e uma coroa a cabeça, talvez ele quisesse também relembrar.

Snow comprava todas as provocações, comprava qualquer maneira de encurtar sua vida.

Tinha mais cicatrizes e ossos quebrados que quando tinha chegado. O novo Comandante, que também não queria problema como o novo Rei; resolveu manda-lo em uma missão em acompanhar os Selvagens (não bem vindos também) para bem longe; que os Outros os carregassem. Dois problemas resolvidos. Eles tinham partido e agora tinham que achar uma maneira de regressar (pelo Portão Negro talvez?).

Uma lambida de Fantasma lhe trouxe de seus pensamentos. Acariciou atrás da orelha que ainda possuía, onde o lobo mais gostava e lhe deu um pedaço de carne seca e ossos. Ele estava bem magro, nem o pelo farto escondia mais. Jon não podia fazer muito, não tinham muito. O povo que lhe acompanhava não achava justo perder comida com um animal de estimação. O nortenho sentia-se cansado. Tinha medo de dormir. Tinha medo dos pesadelos. Era pior que tudo.

Eles sempre começavam com o 1º olhar dela de dúvida ao se conhecerem, seguia quando ele percebeu o reconhecimento, confiança depois; desejo e desafio. A força dela. Os olhos que o queimavam ao toca-la pela 1ª vez em seu braço. A súplica em não ir além Muralha. A provocação na despedida. O alivio de vê-lo vivo. O cheiro dela. Os olhos quando ele acariciou sua mão naquela cama, a promessa. Juntos. Ao bater em sua porta no navio aquela 1ª noite, os olhos que se fecharam ao orgasmo. O gosto dela. As noites de confidencias, prazer, amor, lar e planos. O toque dela. E em terra, vieram os olhares de incompreensão, medo. A dor dela. De ameaça, de humilhação, de desejo e amor e perdição. Tudo perdido. Até aquele olhar tão cheio de esperança na Sala do Trono e a percepção da traição dele. _Aquele último olhar dela_. Nada era pior.

\- Pensei que encontraria você com uma coroa na cabeça e uma nova rainha a seu lado... – a voz dela.

Fantasma latiu assustado e se aproximou com cuidado. Ela tinha o punhal de Jon na mão, riscando a madeira da pequena mesa não muito longe de seu matador. Agradou Fantasma com a outra mão, inclinando-se um pouco; o lobo a cheirou e parece que se deu por satisfeito, pois em seguida se roçou as pernas dela e deitou nas peles perto dali. Ela vestia a mesma camisola de lã lilás que Jon tivera contra si tantas vezes, em cima estava um roupão pesado do mesmo material e cor que lhe encobria os pés.

\- Dany... – ele disse numa brisa de deslumbramento, alegria e confusão que logo se apagou ao ver os olhos dela. _Fúria_. Ela se voltou completamente a ele e então pode ver onde deveria estar o coração dela havia uma mancha vermelha viva que escorria por toda roupa em seu trajeto até o chão.

\- Você com certeza não pode ser confundido com covarde, quanta audácia em deixar meu nome passar de novo pela tua boca... –as palavras eram dardos- Diga-me, Jon Snow; foi para isso que me executou em desleal abraço? Por tão pouco? Tudo um plano Stark pelos meus dragões e exercito?! Tão repugnante a ideia de viver a meu lado que você se livrou de mim?! DIGA-ME! – os dois punhos dela bateram na mesa e o corpo dela se projetou a frente, o rosto em ultimato, os cabelos dela soltos caindo em cascata prateada pelos ombros.

\- Não! – ele deu um passo a frente, onde ela puxou a lamina em aviso- Não foi assim, não houve plano algum... Eu te am... –as palavras pararam ali- Eu fiz o que fiz porque acreditei... Porque você ...-teve que se desviar do punhal que cortou o ar em sua direção.  
\- CALE-SE! Até o mais vil... Você não me deu Justiça alguma, chance alguma... Quem é você? Você matou o seu sangue, você matou a sua família... Não há maior violação... – as palavras o golpearam.

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Você pensa que não entendo?! – o desespero na voz dele, sabia toda a extensão de sua maldição. Ele se aproximou - Por favor, me perdoe... por favor...

\- Nunca...–falou lentamente com tamanha voracidade e certeza que ele se viu diante do Dragão pela 1ª vez.

Jon correu até ela e a segurou pelos ombros sem pensar muito; mas ao fazê-lo, olhou perdido para ambas as mãos sem acreditar que a segurava de verdade. Calor dela. Até aquele momento não sabia se caíra no sono, se era outra alucinação. Era mais real que qualquer pesadelo seu.

\- O que? –desprezo- Você achou que eu me esfumaçaria em tuas mãos? – ela riu insolente.

Ele contemplou os olhos dela e a puxou para si e a beijou urgentemente. O gosto dela. E se afastou ao sentir a mordida que lhe feriu os lábios. A jovem puxou uma das mãos dele e pôs sobre seu seio, sobre a mancha. Ele não sentiu pulsar algum.

\- Estou aqui para lhe arrancar tudo que você ama, tudo que você preza, toda a sua felicidade... Como você fez comigo...

Ele caiu aos pés dela, abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos:

\- Então, a Senhora chegou tarde demais; eu mesmo fiz isso comigo... Mate-me...

Quando ele olhou de novo para cima, viu se sozinho. Todavia sua mão ainda tinha o sangue dela. E o olhar que lhe assombrava agora era outro.

Pior que tudo


	3. O Mão

Capitulo 2

O Senhor Mão

Em dado momento, Tyrion Lannister nunca esteve tão contente consigo mesmo. Se os Deuses não tivesse lhe abençoado com tanta astucia e inteligência, já estaria apodrecendo numa cova rasa há bons anos. Contra todas as apostas, ele foi o Lannister que se sobrepôs a todos de sua família, até mesmo o Senhor seu pai. Ele era maior, colecionava seu terceiro monarca.

E a maior afronta ao maldito: Rochedo Casterly era seu.

Não de Jaime ou Cersei, ou qualquer outro. Era seu. Era daquele que sempre fora a vergonha dos Leões. "_Onde nos 7 infernos estiver, veja me Pai!"_

Mas este momento de gloria havia passado.

Agora ele tentava –desesperadamente- salvar o Reino. Os 6 que lhe restavam, ao menos.

Ou ao menos, mais uma vez, o seu pescoço.

De sua mesa de trabalho, tentava organizar documentos, encaminhar assuntos e colocar ordem; mas estava cercado de estúpidos! Jogou longe uma taça de vinho com dificuldade. Nem este velho amigo conseguia lhe trazer paz. Logo se arrependeu, pois o vinho era cada vez mais escasso neste tempo de adversidades. Tudo era úmido ali. Seu corpo doía, mas não era o frio. Começara com um desconforto no corpo, sob sua pele, e agora era uma dor constante depois de tudo que acontecera. Era uma carcaça. Que grande merda tudo isso!

Para começar; não havia como permanecer nos escombros de Porto Real; não sobrara muita coisa. Além daquele cheiro fétido que foi se impregnando no ar, nas roupas, na pele de cada um, não havia comida, não havia serviços, ou servos... Ou mesmo guardas para proteção deles. Lady Sansa (_ou a coroa valia algo?)_ prometera um exercito ao irmãozinho e entregara menos de 1/10 do numero. Com que exercito contava o Norte? Ademais depois de terem se matado por tanto tempo uns aos outros. E Rei Bran não tinha nada; nem exércitos, nem apoiadores, nem muito menos ouro. E eles precisavam de todos estes, em especial depois da mensagem vinda de Braavos. Dívidas e Lannisters. _Talvez, ele não era tão astuto como pensava. _

Os Dothrakis, depois de entenderem o que se passava de verdade e perceberem que nem o corpo de sua Khaleesi lhe seria entregue, começaram a matar a todos e queimar o que restava da Capital. _Malditos bárbaros._ O Rei e sua pequena corte precisaram fugir sem muita dignidade como ratos pelos tuneis da Fortaleza Vermelha; sem a presença de Varys e o que fora destruído, a fuga não foi tão eficiente. Foi um belo desastre até conseguirem chegar a Pedra do Dragão. O que era uma puta ironia, voltara ao lar dos Targaryens.

Um jovem que Tyrion não tinha ideia de quem era, nem lhe importava aprender o nome, entrou apressado.

\- Senhor Mão; Meistre Samwell pede-lhe que eu leia o que os corvos trouxeram esta manhã...

\- Meistre... Nenhum elo tem o Grande Meistre do Rei, não é mesmo?... Reflete bem a decadência deste governo...- ele suspirou fundo com uma mão na têmpora-... Mas diga-me... Que boas noticias os corvos trouxeram em suas negras asas? – sorriu e o serviçal não capitara a graça e evitava encara-lo. Inúteis.

\- É.. bem... Os selvagens do além-mar continuam pilhando comida e cavalos, e queimam o resto que não conseguem carregar...

\- Onde eles estão agora? – o mensageiro passou os olhos nos múltiplos papeis nas mãos-... Pelo Guerreiro, eles se espalharam pelo Reino?! Outra praga! ...Algo mais?

\- A besta negra atacou o Vale; 4 vilas...- o jovem engoliu as palavras restantes.

\- Uma fila para exigir a recompensa pela cabeça de Drogon; ao que parece a mentira em Westeros continua em voga. E os escorpiões, catapultas? Ninguém conseguiu feri-lo?

-... Os castelos queimaram tudo; o frio está mais presente que o dragão para muitos deles. E 57 lordes exigem que a Coroa mande comida e lenha ou não resistirão ao inverno...

\- Impressionante; ao menos o número que reconhece esta Coroa para pedir algo, aumentou; ainda muitos lordes reclamando de não terem participado do conselho para escolha do Rei?

\- Sim, meu Senhor–ele passou os papeis nas mãos- ...Muitos... Todos os dias...

\- ...Claro, claro...-ele falou contrariado, se ao menos aquele dragão o servisse, acabaria com toda esta lamuria- ... Avise Lorde Bronn; creio que na Campina há algo estocado...

\- Bem, sobre isso, Senhor Mão... – via-se a apreensão-... Chegou uma caixa endereçada ao Senhor; o capitão da Guarda resolveu abri-la... Pois... é... Vinha da Campina, o cheiro...

\- Então?! Ainda hoje saberei o que havia na caixa ou preciso eu mesmo ir vê-la?! –a dor lhe incomodava.

\- ... Lorde Bronn... a cabeça de Lorde Bronn com uma coroa de espinhos e uma rosa dentro da boca...- Tyrion parecia processar a noticia chocado, mas deveria ter previsto- Os senhores da Campina mandam-lhe o recado que aliaram-se aos rebeldes de Dorne e das Ilhas de Ferros; não irão mais aturar um plebeu vulgar como seu Lorde Protetor ou um nortenho enfermiço como Rei. Não irão mais alimentar o Reino deixando-se despreparados para o Longo Inverno. Declararam independência como o Reino do Norte.

O Leão olhou para seu tabuleiro de cyvasse, foi até lá com muito esforço apoiado nos dois bastões. Arrastava-se. Bronn durou até demais, era um peão. Olhou o dragão de ônix, olhou para o fundo da sala. Que mover agora? Se fora uma tarefa difícil ser Mão de seu sobrinho atroz, ou desafiante com o orgulho de Daenerys; nada tinha lhe preparado para servir o menino Stark.

Havia pensado que ter uma entidade que tudo sabe faria seu trabalho muito fácil; mas não entendera que era o Rei Corvo até este momento. Ou aquele nada sabia ou tinha uma agenda escondida até de sua Mão. Ou não podia, conseguia ver quando Tyrion pedia; ou o que determinava –algo de obsessivo, necessário dizer- aniquilava uma situação que nada tinha de grave e criava um caos maior. Talvez Bran evitara algo pior. Ele o avisara sobre Daenerys. Quiçá era muita coisa para a mente do menino acompanhar. _"O que os Reis sonham, os Mãos constroem"_, diziam. Mas como se o Rei vive em outro mundo, incomunicável?

\- Lorde Lannister? Vê algo de diferente? Quer que chame o Meistre para lhe dar algo?

\- Não, não quero nada ou ninguém, apenas refletia, não perdi minha razão como a Rainha... –raiva borbulhava; voaram peças pelo chão- Deixe-me agora... VÁ!

Tyrion –obedecido e sozinho- sabia o que sussurravam; ele tivera algumas visões desde o começo deste novo reinado. Vinho, as preocupações, o cansaço... Se estavam envenenando-o, delírios... Não sabia bem. O que sabia era que a 1ª vez, ainda na sala do Pequeno Conselho reunido na Fortaleza Vermelha, viu como se de carne e ossos fosse... Visenya Targaryen impetuosa com a Irmã Sombria em mãos correndo em sua direção, vestida em malha negra e seus cabelos prata em anéis trançados. Um grito ameaçador saia da boca dela, tinha sangue no corpo como se saída de uma batalha ou de um ritual, fogo eram os olhos. Ela ia mata-lo. Ela ia desmembra-lo com as próprias mãos e servi-lo ainda consciente a Vhagar.

O Lannister conseguia sentir cada ameaça nas profundezas de seu ser, como se elas já estivessem acontecendo. O grito era dele agora. Pânico. Ele sentiu a lamina corta-lo, sentiu os braços serem arrancados, o calor do sangue, o gosto de ferro na boca, o monstro lhe abrasando e mordendo seu torço_. "Nãaao! Nãaao! Nãaao! Misericórdiaaa!"_ Ele gritou e acordou em sua cama 8 dias depois.

Ninguém viu nada além de Tyrion em transe gritando e se encolhendo; nada em seu corpo além de estranhas cicatrizes de laminas e queimaduras que o Mão jurava que não as tinha antes. E sua palavra foi sendo acreditada, pois a cada novo episodio; mais cicatrizes eram incluídas ao corpo diminuto. Cada rainha e princesa Targaryen que lhe atacava, seu corpo se curvava e se arrastava mais. Respirar, falar, mover-se, dormir... Tudo era tortura. A cada novo ataque, reconhecia sua carnífice pelos livros que lera... Rhaenys, Rhaena, Alyssane, Rhaenys, Helaena, Alyssa, Rhaenyra, Daenerys, Baela, Daena... o que flutuava nos seus ouvidos, dito em muitas vozes, antes da dor lhe deixar inconsciente _"Assassino do meu Sangue. Rainha que Escolhemos. Dragão vinga-se"._

Curvado e arrastando-se, o Lannister chegou a seu aposento pessoal no final da jornada. Não queria ficar como o Rei, dependente e sendo empurrado, mas também lhe custava mais mover-se. Quanta humilhação. Flocos de neve caiam sem cessar lá fora. Sentou-se numa poltrona para conseguir voltar a respirar direito e atirou os bastões no chão. Ao contemplar o quarto, viu uma figura feminina de costas de frente para a lareira acesa.

\- Não requisitei companhia esta noite; como passou pelos meus guardas? Quem a enviou?- observou com mais atenção, incredulidade-... De onde você tirou este vestido?!

A mulher se virou e andou tranquilamente até a poltrona a frente dele. Ele não tinha certeza se respirava, ela usava o mesmo tokar branco régio de quando ele a conheceu em Meeren. Daenerys I de seu nome, a Rainha sem coroa, aquela que nunca sentou no Trono de Ferro por ele, estava a sua na frente. _Viva?_ _Era possível?_ Por um instante, quase se curvou àquela presença. Velhos hábitos. Mas uma mancha escarlate pulsava no peito esquerdo dela e desaguava por todo o vestido num tom dramático.

\- Você é outra alucinação minha ou alguma sacerdotisa vermelha...?

\- Isso importa? Teu final será o mesmo. Minha sentença já foi dada, vim cumpri-la.

O antigo aliado absorveu as palavras. Com mais atenção, percebeu que ela tinha o punhal do bastardo nortenho repousado no colo. _Seria assim que finalmente o eliminariam?_

\- Eu...

\- Guarde tuas palavras e promessas, regicida. Três vezes falhou comigo e me traiu; e deveria ter te queimado vivo no meu primeiro instinto. Eu te queria bem, e foi minha perdição. Você tramou minha morte pelo único homem que pude escolher amar. Tirou minha família de mim. Mas o que esperar de alguém que permitiu a própria esposa ser estuprada por seus soldados – espanto a sua presa- e a estuprou diante de todos... Acreditou que não sabia? Você sempre me subestimou.

\- Você não tem o direito de fa...

\- Quem não tem o direito de falar aqui –levantou-se-... é VOCÊ –o rosto dela estava tão próximo do dele-... Senhor Davos me contou como foi o uso de fogo vivo em Porto Real pelas tuas mãos... As tuas mãos que mataram teu próprio pai, e tua existência que matou tua mãe e irmãos- ela se levantou e circulou a poltrona dele-.. _Tysha_... não era? Ela te amou e você a matou. Teu pai e teu irmão a mataram, ela não era o bastante para os Leões. Você nunca se preocupou com algo além de si. Esse foi meu erro, acreditei em tuas belas palavras.

\- Vossa Graça... –algum guarda poderia salva-lo-...Eu posso... Eu te am...

\- Não, não pode. As tuas palavras são minhas. Nunca me amou, nunca soube o que era isso. Desejou meu poder, minha beleza, meu corpo, meu luxo... E não tolerou que eu enfim amei alguém que não era você e dei a ele um lugar a meu lado em tudo. Os Lannisters não mais sentariam no trono. Mas um filho natural, abaixo de ti no teu pensamento e depois dele o no...

\- Como amaria um monstro como eu? –havia ódio no olhar dele.

\- Drogo, Jorah, Daario, Hizdahr... Nenhum deles escolhi amar. Não é aparência, vitorias, o passado... Você não entenderá, pois o Leão acredita ser merecedor de tudo. Quaithe me avisou para não confiar em você- ela disse bem perto do rosto dele e beijou sua face- eu me perdi em tuas belas palavras. Não mais.

\- Quem é... -ele não pode completar a pergunta, pois a lamina lhe cortou a garganta e o sangue quente lhe banhou a roupa. Colocou instintivamente as mãos no pescoço, afogava-se. Ainda sentia o perfume dela próximo, a boca dela a sua orelha.

_As palavras que conhecia_. Nada mais. Escuridão.


	4. O Curandeiro

Capitulo 3

O Curandeiro

Não era a mesma cela que ficara da ultima vez que viera a Cidadela. Continuava a se sentir constantemente observado, agora com mais razão. Aquele lugar com suas esfinges, livros, correntes, chaves e sussurros. Desta vez, tinha seus passos ainda mais contados; o Senescal tinha ordenado sua permanência em Vilavelha até o Conclave se manifestar sobre a pessoa dele. Guardas mantinham sua porta. Aparentemente, Samwell Tarly tinha cometido graves ofensas ao ser investido como Grande Meistre do Rei Bran I. A Casa Hightower também deixara claro sua discordância com a audácia do novo governo. Algo que apenas o mesmo Conclave poderia fazer. Algo que apenas Meistres –com legitimas correntes forjadas - poderiam ser.

E não um noviço, que nenhum elo tinha conquistado, tão jovem e inexperiente; nem os votos da Patrulha conseguira manter. _Terras, mulher, filhos, títulos, interferência... Um fora da lei._ _Ele se resumia a isso agora? Perderia sua cabeça?_ Não eram os planos traçados, nem os objetivos que tinham lhe trazido. O Rei e a Mão não ficariam contentes com seu fracasso. Ele precisava juntar as informações sobre as pestes que atacavam o Reino, viera pedir ajuda da Cidadela pessoalmente, já que aos corvos de Pedra do Dragão estavam mudos.

Já lera livros que alertavam que a diarreia sanguinolenta era comum depois de conflitos armados. Casos de escamagris e varíola assolava o Reino do Norte e chegavam pela fronteira; muitos diziam que a Princesa Baratheon era responsável pela primeira praga e a Rainha Loba pela segunda. Uma epidemia de Arrepios se espalhou pela região central e era o que mais preocupava Sam. Ele tinha perdido até sua sede com isso e ficava nervoso ao ver alguém tremer sem saber se era do Inverno ou da enfermidade. Sabia que mostardas quentes e pimentas dragão, cataplasmas ajudavam, alguns curandeiros diziam que apenas beber sangue salvava. Mas ainda era insuficiente. A Cidadela tinha mais respostas. Ou esperava que tivessem.

Talvez pudessem não ter resposta de quem andava crucificando os Lordes; a histeria aumentava em quem era os bandoleiros que invadiam os castelos leais a Coroa e deixavam o castelão crucificado a frente de sua propriedade apontando com um braço em direção a Porto Real. Um dragão de ouro fixado em cima da cabeça, junto da palavra "Mãe". Eram fantasmas diziam deste crime disciplinado e preciso. Lord Lannister tinha proferido maldições ao saber dos detalhes, gritando "Não pode ser, eles partiram!". Na sua jornada, Sam soubera que talvez Lorde de Ponta Tempestade também perecera, mas o corpo queimado não permitia dizer se era ele mesmo. Pelos Deuses o jovem Tarly rezava.

Uma batida à porta, abandonara os livros e as recordações e coçara os olhos; era outro noviço que lhe trazia uma bandeja com cascas de pão e de queijo e vinho aguado. Ele agradeceu mais uma vez e não quis arriscar. Trouxera sua própria comida, precavido, lembrando dos alertas e medo de ser envenenado. Não nevava, mas estava muito frio, uma tempestade se aproximava. Tudo era muito diferente da ultima vez.

Estar ali libertara as lembranças de Meistre Aemon.

"_Sam...Daenerys é nossa esperança. Diga a todos da Cidadela. Faça-os ouvir"._

Ele tinha enterrado as promessas que fizera ao velho Targaryen no momento que soube que aquela Rainha executara a família dele com fogo. Traidores ou não, Tarlys não se dobram. (muito menos a uma Targaryen). Bem, ele havia se dobrado ao deixar Gilly e seus filhos em Monte Chifre, no caminho ate a Cidadela, era mais seguro. _Seria mesmo?_ Seu primo Robert e mais familiares não tinham deixado outra saída a não ser ele assinar uma renuncia formal das terras, títulos, posses e espada valiriana. _Nenhum Tarly serve as correntes, você é uma desonra ao senhor seu pai como sempre foi, deveria ter ficado onde ele o deixou, gordo maldito. Apodrecendo na Muralha, pois nunca quis que você herdasse nada nem seu sangue._

Tomou um pouco da cerveja que tinha. Precisava se convencer que Gilly e seus filhos estavam seguros. Um raio cruzou a escuridão e iluminou melhor o quarto. Ele pensou ver uma sombra cruza-lo, seu coração bateu mais forte. _Respire, respire, não é nada_. Em sua mente as palavras duras do Senhor seu pai ficavam-lhe martelando todo o dia, como as ultimas mensagens de Jon, e as juras antigas a Meistre Aemon. Às vezes parecia que deixavam sua mente. Sua respiração ficou mais forte, estava nervoso todo o tempo. Covarde. Pelos velhos e novos Deuses rezava. E notara que muitos do Reino começaram a rezar pela Mãe, com curiosos cabelos platinados e vestes negras.

"_Daenerys deve ser aconselhada, ensinada e protegida". _Seu mentor tinha lhe rogado. Mas o velho Aemon não a conhecera, Sam tinha feito certo em não permitir que ela reinasse. Outro raio clareou e logo um estrondo se sentiu. A tempestade. E Jon, novamente, faria tudo errado. Ele estava cego pela Rainha. Sim, ele tinha feito certo em intervir, em se juntar em derruba-la. Em se juntar ao novo Governo. Jon estava seguro na Muralha. Pensava enquanto procurava um tratado sobre as medidas a epidemia de Arrepios no governo do Rei Jaehaerys I de Meistre Turquin em outra pilha de livros e papeis. Bebeu a cerveja, apertou o casaco e passou os dedos no olho direito.

A pequena janela se abriu com o forte vento e a chuva incessante, os quais se apoderaram do interior. Contíguo com os ruídos temerosos que vinham lá de fora. As velas se apagaram. O pseudo Meistre tentou controlar a situação preocupado e desajeitadamente. Sentiu como se alguém mais lhe observasse. _Covarde_... pareceu escutar. Fechou a janela com dificuldade, molhando seu casaco no processo, jogou uns panos no chão, recolheu alguns documentos, procurou acender as velas novamente. Trocou de casaco e secou o rosto. E voltou a seu trabalho.

Ele soltou um grito e dobrou os joelhos, baixando a cabeça tremendo. Ele chorava copiosamente. Parecia que sempre sentira que um dia ela viria acertar as contas com ele. _Respire, respire, respire._ A cabeça e o peito dele pareciam que iam explodir. Não podia ser verdade, era algo da sua mente de novo. Mas seres voltando à vida ou algo semelhante não eram estranhos a ele. Seres sombrios, fantasmagóricos e letais não eram estranhos a ele. Ele tentou falar, mas não conseguiu, seus dentes batiam uns nos outros. Levantou –pouco a pouco- o olhar com muito medo, a Rainha além Mar vistoriava seus estudos e anotações, parecia alheia a presença dele vestida como da ultima vez que a vira em Winterfell.

\- A boa Rainha Alysanne fez tanto mais que seu marido pelo Reino, juntos governaram os reis Dragões verdadeiramente desde Dorne a Muralha; e estes Meistres funestos a colocam em notas de rodapé –ela virava uma pagina- ... Se Alysanne tivesse conseguido... Se Jaehaerys tivesse sido menos estupido as sucessões... Quantas Rainhas... –parecia perdida em suas próprias reflexões. Ela pegou um papel perdido nas paginas- ... Você nunca lhe respondeu... –não era uma pergunta- Você nunca respondeu as suplicas dele, você o condenou e o abandonou ao esquecimento e a extinção. Você tomou a corte que lhe prometeu. Jon sempre falou de você com as mais belas cores para mim. Alguma vez você escutou o que ele queria? Alguma vez você pensou realmente nele além da sua própria ambição e orgulho?

Sam sabia que aquelas palavras dela se dirigiam a ele, mas não sabia que fazer. Tinha medo de qualquer palavra que proferisse, de se mover. A voz dela era tão real, tão cortante. Agradecia que os olhos dela fitavam a janela e não a ele. Suava frio e segurava uma mão a outra com desespero certo que chegara seu fim. A tempestade se fazia presente.

\- Dizem que eu nasci numa noite assim... Uma tormenta que destruiu a frota de meu pai e parte de Pedra do Dragão. Que levou minha mãe... Mas não a mim. Mesmo que Stanis Baratheon tentara terminar de assassinar aos herdeiros de meu pai -bebes e crianças- ele não conseguiu. Eu vivi. Eu sobrevivi outras tentativas contra. Até você enfiar aquela adaga no meu peito tão vividamente como Jon. "Matador"...Nao era assim que lhe chamavam? Como lhe cai bem.

\- Voo-ssaa Graaaçaaa... eu ..eu... não disse a Jon...Nunca... –ele arregalou os olhos ao ver que ela finalmente reconhecera sua existência, baixou a cabeça-... Nuun-caaa... Que ele lhe tirasse a vida...

Observava que os passos dela se aproximavam à medida que proferia sua defesa, as botas pararam a sua frente, junto dele. Ele se calou, não sabia se conseguiria colocar ar em seus pulmões para tal feito. Quando as mãos dela seguraram o rosto dele, levantando-o ate encara-la, percebeu que ela não tinha mais as luvas. As mãos eram gélidas e lhe queimavam. Não mais que os olhos dela. Não eram os mesmos olhos que vieram um dia agradecer por salvar a vida de Sor Jorah Mormont. Não mesmo. O rosto dela não pertencia a este mundo. Então, ele viu o buraco no peito qual jorrava e tingia o casaco. Sentiu o cheiro de ferro. Ele sentiu sua urina aquecer suas calcas e pernas.

\- Primeiro filho do Lord Tarly; toda a fortuna de sua Casa era por direito seu. Seu próprio pai lhe roubou tudo, ameaçou lhe matar, seu irmão mais novo era o apropriado herdeiro. Seu pai e seu irmão lhe traíram – a voz dela lhe assombrava- Como traíram sua suserana perpetua Tyrell, a grandiosa Olenna foi morta pelas ações deles aos Lannisters. É este mesmo sangue traidor e mesquinho que corre em você, Samwell. Que é tão covarde para cumprir os atos, mas esta as sombras segurando as laminas para seu bel prazer – ela sorriu com desdém e soltou o rosto dele- ... Não, OLHE PARA MIM... –comando.

\- Por-faa-voor.. Não me mateee...meus fii-lhos –ele manteve o rosto alto, mas fechou os olhos.

\- Olhe para mim –bruta- Assim é melhor. Você pensou no meu...? Na família de Jon?

\- Eu des-conhecia... Não, nuncaaa faria isso com Jon...- ela era um Dragão.

\- Você o envenenou com suas palavras e inseguranças e ódio. Você o tirou de mim. Sua vingança. Seu pai e seu irmão traidores, tiveram escolhas, eu cumpri a sentença dada. Sem carrascos. Eu as cumpro. Nunca pude ter teu luxo de ser covarde, de não assumir consequências. Eu sou a tormenta, curandeiro –ele tremeu mais mas não ousou baixar o olhar- Você jurou ao meu sangue que iria me proteger, Jon disse que tio Aemon acreditava que eu seria a ultima Targaryen. Você exterminou a todos nós. `Veneno do Coração` chama-se o aço valiriano de sua Casa, não? Como adequado.

O jovem chorou, abaixou a cabeça e chorou. Nem sabia ao certo ao que chorava mais. Ele se sentiu pequeno, vulnerável, perdido, aterrorizado.

\- Morte não é o bastante , quero tormento... Assim como vocês me condenaram ao meu...

Ele limpou os olhos, e voltou a face`a Rainha... Mas não a viu. Apenas ouviu a tempestade.

_As velas teriam se apagado de novo? _Sentiu-se nauseado. Um trovão estremeceu o chão.


	5. A Bela Irmã

Capitulo 4

A Bela Irmã

Sansa Stark começava seu dia com suas orações como sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado. O septo que o senhor seu pai tinha construído para a esposa não nortenha tinha sido destruído na Grande Guerra. Ela e a mãe eram as únicas que seguiam os novos Deuses, e para continuar com seus deveres, precisou adaptar uma saleta da ala ainda em pé e segura da antiga fortaleza. Usava seus antigos trajes sempre escuros, o frio lhe impunha uma capa mesmo dentro dos aposentos, de tempos em tempos olhava para trás para ver se estava tudo bem. _"Minha pele se transformou de porcelana, para marfim, para aço". _

Quando rezava, sentia-se mais perto de Catelyn, gostaria que estivesse ali a lhe aconselhar como fazia com o antigo Protetor do Norte, e com seu irmão quando Rei. Em seu coração, sabia que apenas a mãe, a mente politica da família, compreenderia tudo que tinha conquistado. Passou a mão no seu cabelo Tully, uma mecha grossa branca cortava o vermelho. Ouvia seus passarinhos das Ilhas de Verão; mas não eram reais.

Não se demorou em sua reclusão, pois sabia que cochichavam em suas costas que a Rainha do Norte não reverenciava arvores, não seguia a Antiga Fé. Sabia que precisava aparentar esta dupla devoção, e nos primeiros tempos de seu reinado fizera. Mas havia muito que fazer, era muito mais que ser a Lady de sua Casa; todos os dias eram problemas, milagres a cumprir, não tinha tempo. Um dia, quis voltar para casa, para colchões de pena e bolinhos de limão. Agora estava exausta.

Ademais, no bosque sagrado, se sentia observada pelos represeiros. Vigiada.

_Bran... Rei Brandon I_... Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca. Pensara que um Stark sentava-se no trono ao Sul. Que seu irmão mais novo manteria boas relações. _A alcateia_. Porém, não era assim que Bran era conhecido, nem o símbolo que tinha em seus estandartes. Ele não respondia mais os corvos dela, ela não recebia mais nada dos outros Reinos, nem da Cidadela (os Meistres tinham sido chamados do Norte, piorando ainda mais o controle da escamagris). Por algum tempo, alguma informação chegava via Correrio, até a mensagem que seu tio Edmure tinha sido crucificado. A vingança Targaryen diziam.

Seja o que significasse, não tinha medo. Sabia que pós-guerra era um período problemático, seu pai sempre descrevera. Ela derrubara o Dragão, acabara com a Casa maldita que nunca mais faria mal aos seus. Bran tinha visto sobre Mindinho e eles tinham juntos terminado com suas mentiras e armações; assim também ele avisara sobre a ameaça mortal a eles que chegava junto com Jon. Seu primo tinha sorte em seu caminho, mas para ser um Rei, precisava de muito mais em si, e nunca teria. Ela não ficaria mais as sombras dele. Winterfell era dos Starks. O Reino do Norte era dos Starks, como sempre deveria ter se mantido. Westeros seria dos Starks.

\- Vossa Graça, não temos mais como comprar grãos e comida de Essos; chegamos ao limite de nossas contas... –um dos seus no Pequeno Conselho falou com bastante apreensão.

\- E o Banco de Ferro? Outra negativa? –a cabeça coroada contrapôs.

\- Não temos nenhuma garantia para oferecer-lhes. O Reino de Westeros já tem uma divida não paga e que apenas se acumula. Muitos já falam em guerra.

\- Bobagem, essa divida sempre existiu... -falou outro conselheiro- O Banco de Ferro financiou pretendentes e mais pretendentes, como não podem fazer o mesmo para conosco?

\- O Rei Aerys podia ser Louco contudo deixou os cofres reais cheios, todos sabem... A dívida vem com Rei Robert, senhor seu pai como Mão também se horrorizou com o estado da Coroa – falou voltando-se novamente a Rainha- E se Westeros não consegue pagar suas dividas, não há credito para um Reino tão mais frágil, pobre e jovem como o nosso...

Ela não gostou de ouvir nada disso. Da mesma maneira –antes- ouvir sobre o alarme no estoque de madeira e carvão de Winterfell e o estado dos bosques (milhares de aliados e inimigos foram queimados após a Batalha, e agora o uso dos Dragões não pareceu ofensivo para ninguém mais). Ou a intransigência das Ilhas de Ferro e um acordo. A pilhagem e a violência nas estradas e propriedades era um tópico sensível, seu limitado exercito não conseguia trazer paz para o Reino e cuidar das fronteiras. Um fluxo constante de seus súditos partia e isso lhe trazia um sentimento enorme de derrota. Não havia qualquer misericórdia neste Inverno.

\- Muito bem, senhores, e quais são nossas opções a tudo isso?!- a soberana brandiu já sem paciência- Vocês estão aqui para isso, achar-me soluções, não me olhem assim...

\- Sem Jardim de Cima para vender-nos algo, ou outro Reino... E sem Essos e o Banco de Ferro...

\- E o vosso irmão? – disse-lhe outro.

\- Não, Bran está ocupado com as rebeliões, não irei incomoda-lo mais- não era toda a verdade, mas não admitiria- Alguma noticia de meu primo Robin?

\- Nenhuma, vossa Graça. E temo que dentro desta instabilidade, é ainda necessário falar mais uma vez de aliança politica para unir o Norte... As ameaças das Casas continuam; várias ainda não reconhecem a separação com o Grande Reino, e outras mudaram de ideia com a realidade sem o apoio dos outros Reinos que o Norte recebia...

\- E unir o Norte a outra região, Vossa Graça refletiu melhor? Correrio? Ao Vale? Regiões próximas de vossa família...

\- Sim, é uma alternativa... - não dependia apenas dela, e menos pretendentes agora. Tocou seu rosto com cuidado e lamento- Entretanto, a Fé precisa confirmar a anulação do meu casamento com o Lannister, ou minha sucessão não terá paz –_ela queria realmente dividir seu trono?-_ E ainda não resolve de imediato que meu povo passa fome.

\- Talvez seja melhor irmos pessoalmente negociar com nossas possibilidades de compra, ouro, alianças...

\- Talvez... –outro conselheiro disse cuidadoso-... Fosse melhor repensarmos a independência...

\- Não – disse rigorosa- Essa alternativa não está na mesa para discussão. E se os senhores me permitem, devo vistoriar a reforma do nosso estábulo e distribuição de comida.

A tarde lhe cobrou ainda mais; nas reformas urgentes da propriedade, a ida ao vilarejo lhe trouxe recompensas, mas também desgostos. Os olhares, os insultos. Sansa pensou que ser amada como a Rainha Margaery era sempre uma opção. Talvez Cersei também pensasse igual. Ou mesmo a Rainha Louca. Winterfell sempre teve fantasmas, porém, diziam seus servos que muitos mais forasteiros vagavam agora. Ela só conseguia pensar que o corpo de seu pai e de sua mãe estavam perdidos, nunca iriam descansar. _Onde estariam?_

Quando se recolheu a noite, depois que suas servas já tinham lhe despido e posto suas vestes noturnas, feito suas orações e pedido uma forma de salvar Arya, passava da hora da enguia. Estava em frente ao espelho (o único ainda permitido no castelo) e terminou de retirar sua alva máscara. Não permitia que ninguém lhe visse assim, nem suas damas. O rosto que fora intocável tinha sido cortado pelas cicatrizes das pústulas. A varíola tinha lhe poupado a vida, contudo houve um preço. Fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo. Quando criança, sua mãe estaria penteando seus cabelos. E não tinha certeza, mas sentia como se estivesse. Isso lhe trouxe um sorriso. Até ouvir a voz conhecida.

\- Era assim que ela penteava teus cabelos? – Sansa tinha os olhos assustados no espelho – Quando Jon me contou sobre esta memoria, pensei que talvez minha mãe faria a mesma coisa se ela pudesse ter estado comigo. Se ela não estivesse sobre tanta angustia com a Rebelião e sozinha, ela teria morrido? Ele lhe contou que lhe pedi desculpas pelos atos de meu pai contra vocês? Sim, eu sei que contou. Mas não foi o bastante para você.

A herdeira notara que sua visitante parecia a mesma que um dia chegara a sua Casa em brancas e cinzas peles. Tinha vontade de se virar, contudo sentia medo somente com a ideia. Respirava com dificuldade a cada movimento da escova. _Não era real._

\- Jon disse-me que vocês duas eram muito próximas. Foi com ela que você aprendeu a trata-lo tão mal, não foi? Ele nunca seria bom o bastante para ser um Stark, não é mesmo? Ele era uma mácula a honra perfeita de seu pai, uma ofensa a sua mãe ... Mas no fim, ele não era nada disso. E mesmo sendo o filho de um príncipe, mesmo sendo um Rei, você quis coloca-lo no seu devido lugar. Como sua mãe lhe ensinou. O que houve, Lady Stark? Algum gato comeu sua língua?

\- ... Voce não...Você não é... real...-a mais jovem ponderou com a segurança que ainda tinha em um olhar de raiva encarando aqueles olhos violetas.

\- Ah cara Sansa; eu sou muito real... –e a indefesa Truta sentiu quando o Dragão lhe puxou os cabelos e trouxe seus rostos próximos ao inclinar-se- ... Isso não parece real para você? – o rosto dela era glacial como o sorriso que ostentava.

\- Não é possível... –sentia cheiro de sangue.

\- Minha bela irmã, posso ter recebido também o beijo da vida... Não se preocupe, sei que não é pessoal sua animosidade. Finalmente entendi –sentiu torce-lhe os cabelos no pulso da outra rente a seu crânio- Avisei Jon que você nos separaria –olhares de ambas presos no espelho- Ele não me ouviu. Era ele que você queria destruir. Um bastardo tinha tudo que você sempre quis. Se ficássemos juntos, você nunca conseguiria destruí-lo. Eu nunca permitiria. E no fim, ele escolheu vocês. Corja de traidores.

\- Não, Bran me avisou; você nos destruiria e ao Reino, como o fez... Era você –tentava se soltar da algoz- Meu primo estava enfeitiçado e perdido...

\- Você nunca o viu como irmão? É fácil _primo_ sair dos teus lábios. É fácil achar que não tem qualquer responsabilidade em tê-lo deixado apodrecer no além Norte. A Muralha não pertence mais a Westeros... Ele lhe pediu o perdão real não foi? O que viu seu irmão Corvo além do caminho dele e da sua ajuda... cega ou não... para chegar ao trono?

\- Bran jamais mentiria para mim, ele tem uma missão...

\- E como tem ido a missão dele ao Reino? E a relação de vocês? Você lhe fez um favor em pedir o Norte, como ele sabia que você faria. Ele jogou com você. Vocês Lobos acreditavam que governar era doce. Como tem sido, bela irmã? Eu lhe ofereci minha mão, você teria o Norte com Jon ao meu lado. E o teria com ajuda da Coroa. Mas tua ganancia é tua ruina.

\- Meu povo nunca permitiria...

\- Como está teu povo? Você realmente ainda mente para si mesma que fez isso pelo teu povo ... Você não entenderia o sacrifício que se faz em ser Rainha...

\- Como massacrar uma cidade inteira? Você é o Estranho...

\- E o que isso faria de seu irmão Corvo? Ele não ve tudo? E permitiu? Vocês dois usaram Jon e o descartaram. E através dele, tiraram tudo de mim depois que lhes fui útil. As vidas de vocês pertencem a mim, todos vocês; e eu vim cobrar o que é a mim devido.

\- Eu sou a Senhora desta fortaleza... –ela tentou levantar-se, mas a outra mão da Rainha Prateada a segurou- Este é o meu lar. Eu não tenho medo... –ouviu uma gargalhada.

\- Deveria, sua insensata criança –as mãos de sua adversaria firmes em seus ombros-... Seu pai morreu sem quebrar um juramento; os filhos dele parecem não entender o que é uma promessa. Eu sei bem. Eu lhe prometo... ouça bem... – Sansa sentiu o peito da outra mulher junto as suas costas e algo que umedecia suas vestes, o olhar determinado do Dragão encontrou o seu de pavor-... A cada nova lua, um Stark cairá. Até sua Casa deixar de existir como a minha, como vocês fizeram. Teu ventre não terá nenhum herdeiro, como vocês roubaram o meu. Teu leito continuará vazio, como eu tive o meu abandonado. Terminados estarão os reinados de vocês, como ao meu terminaram.

A menina sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, pensou que deveria ser um pesadelo como tinha tido alguns com senhor seu pai e Jon. Sentiu uma das mãos de sua aparição as secarem.

\- Shuuu... Agora é tarde. Nem suas orações serão bastante_, _minha cara irmã. Eu sou o Estranho.

Um grito rompeu a garganta da ruiva quando ouviu seu espelho se quebrar em mil pedaços. As lagrimas correram mais violentamente. Estava sozinha. _Não podia ser real_. O cheiro de sangue não deixou mais sua alcova.


End file.
